


Paying Debts

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drinking, Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Michael's calling in a debt.<br/>Disclaimer:  Fuse, Flying Glass of Milk, they own this, not me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying Debts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



Sam protested. "Aw, Mikey, come on, brother. You can't be serious."

"As a heart attack, Sam." Michael arched his eyebrows pointedly.

"But I made that promise when I was drunk!"

Fiona leaned her chin into her hand. "Does that mean there was ever a time when you were sober?" 

"Thanks, Fi." Sam glared at her. "That's really sweet of you." 

"Fi, enough. Sam, I'm serious. You owe a debt, I'm collecting." Michael's gave him another pointed look. 

Sam sighed, loudly, but handed over the last beer. "Fine. But only because you're my best friend." He gave the bottle a mournful look. "Bye, buddy."

Michael allowed himself a smirk. Sometimes, it paid to keep track of old promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Burn Notice, Michael, collecting on an old debt_.


End file.
